Tortuous Persuasion Forbidden Love
by Panthrax
Summary: “The reason why I broke out of jail is that I couldn’t spent another moment in there without knowing what its like to feel the passion i've always felt when we fought," ! Scamantha ! Rated T I'm know for bad summ's


**_Disclaimer: If I owned Totally Spies, I would be writing episodes… not fanfics…_**

I'm not sure if it is the right title…

_**Summ**_: . "The reason why I broke out of jail is that I couldn't spent another moment in there without knowing what its like to…" Scam sighed again. "You have no idea what's like… sitting in a tiny room with only your thoughts and fantasies to keep you company, except on the two occasions that I'm amongst the others… lunch and the stroll…" Scam paused for a moment, looking at her lips. "I wanted… no… _needed _to find out how your body would feel against mine… To feel the true passion that I've always felt when we fought… I needed to know how your touch felt like, how your lips would move against mine…"

Hope you all enjoy this story just as much as I've done writing it…  
Don't forget to leave a review though…  
xxxxxxx

* * *

_**Torturous Persuasion; Forbidden Love :**_

Sam breathed heavily as she rounded a corner, her panic grew more and more intense as she heart thumping footsteps following her, to her horror, her follower seemed to have gotten closer. She cursed loudly when she felt that her legs wouldn't be able to keep on running, in the contrary; it felt like the muscles of her legs were on fire, along with her chest and throat. Her blue tank top was glued to her skin, along with her jeans, due to her sweating from both the terror and the long run.

But the fear of what would happen if _he _caught up with her, made her run further. She'd known that he would single her out in his pursuit of revenge, ever since Jerry WOOHPed her and her two best friends, Alex and Clover, to tell them that _he_ had escaped… _again_, and was probably back on the eternal path of revenge, she'd known.

Sam cried out in frustration as she felt just how tired her legs were, she scolded herself over and over again as she felt the subtle change of her speed. Half panicking, she took a turn and ended up in a alley, hoping that it didn't had a dead end, she bolted forward. Her eyes closed helplessly when she heard that her follower was still hot on her tracks, and by the sound of it, he was closer than ever.

Groaning of the effort, she kept running. She _had _to… he was by far one of the most dangerous villains that ever set foot in the WOOHP Detention Facility, purely for the fact that he took pleasure in killing… He killed to kill… without necessary needing a reason for it. And it was precisely _that_, what kept her running, even though she was on the brink of her energy.

Her heart fell when her eyes caught the view of a five foot high metal fence, she couldn't make that jump, she _couldn't. _At the same moment that her mind registered the fence and its meaning. (that she was, indeed, doomed) she felt two strong hands grabbed her waist, in a unsteady manner, seeing as they were both still running.

A moment later however, with a sudden and small boost of speed, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her to a halt. Sam closed her eyes in a forlorn manner, she knew that it would come to this point, it was only matter of seconds. With a last look through the fence, about a mere three feet away from her, she felt how he spun her around, so she faced him.

The look on his, otherwise utterly handsome, face startled her for a moment. Brown eyes of pure frustration, along with a unmistaken longing and determination written clearly into it, stared down at her. He looked so intensely in her eyes that Sam had the feeling that he was looking right into her soul; understanding her every wish and dream, pain and loss.

Unsteady, she took a step back. He noticed her unsteadiness and quickly grabbed her waist. He pushed her backwards until her back was pressed against the fence. He panted heavily from the run across the city, as was she.

His hands never left her waist as he buried his face in her neck. He stayed like that for quite a while; trying to calm his breathing, and adrenaline level, down. His warm, deep and quick breaths fluttered down her neck, sending shivers down her spine over and over again. For Sam, there was one word for this: torture… pure unhampered torture!

She had a deep crush on him when she first met him. His deep brown eyes, his chestnut brown hair… especially those few strands that fell over his forehead… how often she'd wanted to reach out and running her fingers through it while kissing him passionately… oh how she'd wanted to kiss his full lips… or to trace his strong jaw line with lingering kisses.

A lot of those feelings and longings had vanished as soon she found out who he really was, though some of the lost feelings was soon replaced by a form of respect. She had to admit that he was by far the most smartest villain she ever came across with; he never seemed to be doing _anything_ without having it planned out 'till the tiniest detail, and always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone.

Sam had learned a lot since she developed that crush, one of which was that missions and feelings don't mix in any way… she had to thank James for that. It was a crucial lesson to be learnt, and she'd sworn to never let her feelings interfere with her mission again. It actually became her strongest point in being a spy, she could stay objective. The mission came first; protect those who're innocent, arrest those who aren't… simple enough, really…

Why was he different? What made it so, that every time he was near her, her brain would go a little fuzzy and her senses got in a state of hyper alertness? When he was locked up, it was more than easy to push it away from her, telling herself that it was because she _had_ a crush on him, and therefore uneasy around him. But she couldn't deny that, every time Jerry told her that he escaped, her heart would flutter, neither that the dreams she had of him sometimes made her blush at random moments. She, however, denied flatly that she would ever act on those feelings; she would never allow it.

Tim Scam tightened his grip around her waist for a moment, squeezing softly. A moment later, Sam gasped in shock as she realized that he was licking her neck in a quite seductive manner. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed him away from her.

Scam stumbled a few steps backward, somehow, he didn't saw that coming. The expression of shock soon made place for annoyance when he saw her glare at him. "You want to fight? Fine! …fight me!" Sam took her stance, but hesitated; she was in no condition to fight after the long run, but on the other hand, neither was he… which didn't take away the fact that he _was_ stronger than her.

Scam smirked briefly before he dashed forward to her and pressed her against the fence once more. Sam struggled with all her might, but was practically immobilized when he simply pressed his body against her completely. He descended his head once more towards her neck, grazing her exposed skin softly with his teeth before running his tongue over her earlobe, which made her shudder. "I haven't escaped to run a marathon… or to fight you…" he whispered huskily, earning another shiver down her spine.

"Then why did you?" Sam asked, voice quite unsteady while trying to maintain a moan when he got back to grazing her neck. "Hmm… I dunno," he said sarcastically, in a tone that was a half moan, half whisper. She gasped when she felt his hand go in her back pocket, extracting her Lazer-Beam Lipgloss but making sure he touched her as much as possible in the progress. Scam pulled back and looked at her with a teasing glint in his eyes. "You won't need this…" he said before throwing the gadget behind him in a airily way. He then checked her other pockets for more gadgets before lettings his hands rest on her hips

Sam simply glared at him, which made him chuckle soft and deeply. "You still don't know?" he asked teasingly before he pulled her against him by her hips, crashing his lips into hers. Sam tried to push him off, pressing her hands firmly on his toned chest. He grunted in a frustrated way as he covered her hands with his and pulled them off his chest. Scam forced their fingers to intertwine before he pinned them against the fence on either side of her head.

"Why are you fighting it?" Scam asked, confusion and wonder written over his face. "Maybe, you're just to arrogant to realize that not _everyone _wants you!" Sam spat, not even blinking when Scam stared intensely in her eyes. "But you do… I know you want me…" he said with a smirk.

Sam averted her eyes, feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks. "There's a difference between mind and body…" she replied with dignity, looking him straight in the eyes again. "The mind can be persuaded…" he grinned before kissing her again, but more gentle this time.

Even with all the effort in the world, Sam couldn't suppress the soft moan that escaped her when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, before softly biting it. The way he pressed his body against her, along with his masculine scent and his never ending assault on he lips nearly drove her crazy. She wasn't even really fighting against it when he pinned her left hand under her, still intertwined with his, right hand above her head. Adding slightly more pressure to make sure it stayed there.

He started to stroke her waist ever so lightly with his free hand. Unwillingly, she let out a contented sigh. "You don't have to fight it…" he told her in the most reassuring way. Sam wanted to believe him… wanted it with every fiber in her body. She wanted to kiss him back, she wanted to press her body firmly against his… so badly even, that tears of utter frustration formed in the corner of her eyes. She turned her head away from him.

"Damn it, Samantha!" he released her hands and took a few steps back, but kept looking at her with longing in his eyes. He sighed in frustration while running a hand through his hair. The next moment, he stepped back towards her, placing his hands against the fence next to her head. Their faces were only mere inches apart. He looked straight in her green eyes with a determined expression. "The reason why I broke out of jail is that I couldn't spent another moment in there without knowing what its like to…" Scam sighed again. "You have no idea what's like… sitting in a tiny room with only your thoughts and fantasies to keep you company, except on the two occasions that I'm amongst the others… lunch and the stroll…" Scam paused for a moment, looking at her lips. "I wanted… no… _needed _to find out how your body would feel against mine… To feel the true passion that I've always felt when we fought… I needed to know how your touch felt like, how your lips would move against mine…" Scam noticed the redhead's blush, and lowered his head and captured her lips with his again.

For a moment, Sam 'forgot' all the reasons to fight him of, and in that moment, she made a critical mistake; she kissed him back, though slow and reluctant. Scam's eye's opened in, pleasant, surprise, before pulled her close by her waist. Sam's arms snaked their way around his neck, bringing him even closer. It was Sam who deepened the kiss, Scam squeezed her behind in delight as she did so.

But that, however, seemed to have brought her back to her senses. With a firm "No!" she pushed Scam away from her again. He shot her a shocked look before looking downright to be on the brink of pulling his hair out in frustration. "Stop it," she demanded with a glare.

"I'll stop when both mind and body agrees with each other…" Scam smirked down at her. The sound of a helicopter made his eyes darken with annoyance. "Jerry," he muttered before turning his gaze back to her. "Until that time, I promise you, I will keep braking out of jail… just merely to pay you a visit…" With one last, lingering, kiss he parted from her. Leaving her still riled up from the kiss and most of all… his promise…

**_The End...?_**

* * *

Let me know if you hated or liked this…  
so I'll know whether to make more of these one-shots or not..  
Thanks for reading

xxxxxxx


End file.
